


演戲？一點也不難哦。

by RGFJZ



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGFJZ/pseuds/RGFJZ
Summary: Time To Twice Crime Scene前两集衍生。全員都以為自己是兇手，其實是井攝影出手。感情線主minayeon。
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Im Nayeon
Kudos: 1





	演戲？一點也不難哦。

井攝影，從業21年榮獲許多獎項，正值不惑之年。  
前前女友林代表，前女友mo助演。  
最近在暗網的論壇裡接到殺Na歌手的委託，接了一位後陸續又有6位有相同的委託，索性一次全包。

林代表，負債累累，因一年前執意投入全部資產去打造Na歌手，此舉動與井攝影理念不合故而分手。

朴會長 ，Na歌手官方後援會會長，瘋狂唯粉，有醫藥學相關背景。  
在得知偶像拿粉絲給的錢去養多位女朋友，且在酒後和友人交談中鄙視並言語汙辱粉絲便起了殺心。  
井攝影藉著曾在官方粉絲群當管理員的身分與朴會長交流藥學問題，從而取得”亞甲藍”(藍色藥劑)。

mo助演，曾和Na歌手是同組合成員，與其交往的過程中長期受到言語貶低和暴力毆打，直到受不了才分手。  
在與井攝影交往過程中，Na歌手一直低聲下氣的求復合，心一軟便答應。

子經紀，長期受到Na歌手的言語騷擾並在醉酒時性侵未遂，所以得知他失蹤時笑容無法控制。  
與孫cody是好朋友。  
時常忘記戴手機。

孫cody，近期正努力減肥，穿搭主旨是什麼人配什麼衣。  
老被Na歌手嫌棄造型搭配又土又醜，只要他心情不好便會被莫名其妙臭罵一頓。

金作曲，子經紀的親姐姐，恐怖電影愛好者。  
以風格多變和感性的曲風出名，會參照演唱者的氛圍作曲。  
Na歌手很滿意她作的歌。

金導演，秉持著能用自身專業表現就不多說話的showcase總導演。  
意見特別多又嘮叨的Na歌手常在現場與她發生齟齬，還喜歡在Instagram上發一些暗罵她的關種言論。

俞記者，從私生轉隱藏職黑。防備心重。惡評集編輯者。

Na歌手，只有皮囊好看的惡臭人類。本想自導自演以獲取更高的社會關注，沒料到真的被殺害後。


End file.
